<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Méprise by RodeoQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115809">La Méprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen'>RodeoQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeping Up With A Himbo [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dadgil Shenanigans, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Bonding, Gender-Neutral! S/O, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nero Is Here Too, Other, Sexual Humor, Stubborn Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Vergil misunderstands the pronunciation of a common French pastry. </em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeping Up With A Himbo [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Méprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>I would write this for Dante but that man would probably do this stunt on purpose and full chaotic intent. </em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Vergil returned from Hell, the devil had made an effort to get to know his son better. Much to the help of you, who Nero grew very attached to. </p><p>With your patience and help, the two were able to somewhat reach each other and establish a bond. </p><p>There was a new French bakery in Redgrave and you insisted on taking both father and son out for lunch. “Bonding time,” you dubbed it.  </p><p>The two of them peered over you as you looked at the glass display of tarts and croissants. The smell of butter and sugar had you swooning along with notes of coffee and baked bread dancing through the air. </p><p>“Oh, eclairs. Kyrie loves those things.” </p><p>You got to the register, greeting the cashier with a polite hello. As you would definitely be bringing some treats home and sharing them, you were sure to be generously purchasing many in addition to whatever the Spardas wanted. You were very sure to include Dante, asking for strawberry tarts in another box. </p><p>After all of you had completed saying what you wanted, you reached for your wallet. Nero attempted to pay for some of it but you refused. </p><p>“(Y/N), do you want to have a quickie?” Vergil asked you casually as if he was commenting on the weather. The cashier, a teenager with big red hair, stifled a gasp. You and Nero whipped your heads over to gawk at him. He remained stony, arms crossed with an eyebrow raised at your theatric shock. </p><p>“Vergil what?” </p><p>“You heard me. You enjoy them, I’ve seen your face when you have one.” You slapped his arm, eyes wide. Memories of Vergil trapping you in his strong arms and pinning you against a wall with rushed fervor-</p><p>“Vergil, that’s obscene.” You choked out. Nero shoved his dad as a warning yet the man did not budge. </p><p>“What the hell-” </p><p>“Child, I’m asking a genuine question.” </p><p>“It’s a bad question!” </p><p>“What seems to be the problem here?” A manager called herself over, wearing an apron and cap. Before you could stop Vergil, he already started talking. </p><p>“I would like to get a quickie here.” </p><p>“Dad! Stop saying that!” Nero snapped. Vergil almost didn’t recognize that he was addressed accordingly. </p><p>“Oh honey, this is not the place for that.” The manager explained. Vergil made a face of displeasure. </p><p>“What do you mean? I can have quickies in other establishments.” </p><p>The employees were cackling behind the counter, holding onto each other in bewilderment and sheer amusement. The manager had met her match for once. </p><p>“It’s a bit of an insult to assume this shop is meant for that. You must be kidding.”  </p><p>“I’m not insulting or kidding anyone.” </p><p>Nero was a sputtering mess, trying to apologize for Vergil while also attempting to move him away from glaring the manager to death. You were also trying to go through with your current order without said sexual reference, hoping to just leave with some of your dignity. </p><p>“Hey, can you hurry up?!” An obnoxious woman with a strangely angled bob demanded. </p><p>“Hush, fool. I am trying to get a quickie here.” </p><p>“Stop saying that!” Vergil growled as an employee walked by with an egg tart in hand. He gestured immediately at the stock-still individual who had no idea what was happening, the tension in the room unparallel to anything before-seen in customer service. </p><p>“That employee has one on their person as I speak.” </p><p>If jazz was playing before, it would have stopped now. You blinked twice, Nero scratching the back of his head. </p><p>“Vergil, you were talking about a quiche?!” </p><p>“Are you f*cking kidding me,” Nero said, exasperated. </p><p>The manager left after the hubbub was absolved, leaving you with an oblivious Vergil. The youngest Sparda stood there with no words left to say. So obviously, you had to finish your order. </p><p>“Man, anyways. Can I also get some eclairs in a separate box? Let him pick while I pay.” You put your hand on Nero’s shoulder, grinning. He sheepishly went to pick some decadent treats for his girlfriend. </p><p>After that mortifying ordeal, you were quick to give the cashier a giant tip in the jar. Having your shared lunch outside, away from the still-laughing shop clerks, you finally managed to cool down your blush. </p><p>“Thank you for letting me pick these for Kyrie. I was sure we were going to get kicked out.” Nero nudged his father who hmphed in indignance. </p><p>“It’s a good thing your father is a himbo, not a Karen.” </p><p>“I’m still on the fence about that.” Vergil ignored his comment, not knowing what either phrase meant. He didn’t want to know anyway. </p><p>Nero sipped loudly on his iced coffee, observing his father cutting up the troublesome pastry. </p><p>Weeks later, when Nero was on a hunt with his uncle and father, the same story was retold. Dante roared with laughter while Vergil crossed his arms. </p><p>“Oh Verg, I can only imagine (Y/N)’s face when you basically said <em>‘Hey, can we f*ck here for a hot minute? I can’t? But I do that all the time!’</em>” Dante impersonated his brother, pinching his nose to sound more nasal. </p><p>“So that’s what it means.” </p><p>“Yes, that’s what it means! Ever heard of urban dictionary, bookworm?” </p><p>Recollections of hastily rebuttoned clothes and quickly finger-brushed hair ran through his mind. </p><p>“Why I had one of those this morning-” He said to himself. It fell upon very sensitive ears that were connected to a certain cantankerous quarter-devil who didn’t want to hear it. </p><p>He was quickly clubbed to the face by Nero’s astral fist, sending him flying a few paces away. </p><p>“Bon voyage, shithead.” His son gritted his teeth and stomped off. Dante chuckled, helping his brother up. </p><p>“Well, your kid now knows too much about your sexual history. You’re really getting the hang of being a dad, big bro.” </p><p>“Shut up.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>